mc3fallennationfandomcom-20200214-history
Range of Weapons
All the ranges of weapons don't really make sense. It's obvious that each class of weapon has it's own range. All assault rifles have the same range, SMG's the same range, etc. Try it! But the devs should make optimal range and designed range. Add information if you can! Add me concussion267 Assault Rifles All the assault rifles actually have almost if not infinite range. I can get cross kills with the KT-44 and the Bravel, which have ranges of 2 and 3, respectively. The ranges were probably derived from their accuracies. THe KT-44 should have about 2-3 as optimal, as I can get pretty far kills with a grip. The Bravel definitely needs to be put up to about 5 like the other ones, and the ACM too. I actually use the Bravel as a ranged weapon (ACOG, FMJ). I also discovered that the Maiden is horrible at very close range. It's the only AR that I have that I don't have the 1000 kills challenge completed. Use KT-44 for very-close to medium range. Use Maiden for close-medium range. Use all other ARs for any range. SMGs The SMGs don't have very good range, the TXR Reaper has 4 range but cannot shoot targets the Bravel (3) can. All the SMG's have a point where the bullets "stop" after a certain distance. The SMGs should all have a range of about 3, where all the SMGs are pretty accurate for that distance. Use SMGs for very close-medium combat. Sniper Rifles This is easy. Both should have infinite range. They both have the same accuracy, and can hit any target at any didtance. Use SRs for med-long combat, short if you know how to quickscope well. Light Machine Guns Same as the SMGs. Both are limited range. Maybe because of their cheapness. Shred 4 with ACOG and Grip is one of my favorite sets. ACOG for some reason reduces the gun movement (the gun moves up to the right as it shoots, like the Bravel, but much more increased) and the Grip adds accuracy. It's the same as the Automatx except its spread over a larger area but the Shred makes up for its amazing rate of fire and large mag. They should have a range of about 3. Use LMGs for very close-medium combat. Pistols Pistols also have unlimited range, the only factor is its accuracy. The MK45 has the best range, then the Vulture, then the revolver. The 1st pistol isn't really good for very close range because of it's damage, but use for farther ranges as the other pistols have worse accuracy and can't hit that far. The Vulture probably had the best range variation, as it is pretty good for closer combat and is relatively accurate at distance. Use the revolver for very close range because it actually apparently loses damage at distance, causing a 2 shot kill when it should be a 1 shot kill. Use MK45 for close-far range. Use Vulture for very close-medium far range. Use revolver for very close-close range. Shotguns All shotguns have close ranges, except the defiler, whose range is somewhat larger. They are only ideal for close range, once it took 12 ROAR bullets to kill 1 person because I was ver far from them. Launchers Rampage: Infinite Range ZXD: Very long range, but not infinite because the grenade will explode before it reaches that far.